dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Night Fury Ruby Strikes Back!
''Night Fury Ruby Strikes Back! ''is the 10th episode of the fourth season of The Land Before Time: Adventures in The Big City. Summery Ruby, feeling pressured by her friends TBA. Plot TBA Cast * Meghan Strange as Ruby * Issac Ryan Brown as Chomper * Felix Avitia as Littlefoot * Anndi McAfee as Cera * Aria Noelle Curzon as Ducky * Jeff Bennett as Petrie/Doc/Mutt/Ed * Rob Paulsen as Spike/Guido/Ruby's Father * Gilbert Gottfried as Austin * Michael Kelley as Hyp * Scott Menville as Nod * Tobey Maguire as Peter Parker / Spider-Man * Kirsten Dunst as Mary Jane Watson * Nika Futterman as Ali/Tricia/Ruby's Mother * Camryn Manheim as Tria * Barry Bostwick as Grandpa Longneck * Miriam Flynn as Grandma Longneck * George Ball as Mr. Threehorn * Cam Clarke as Bron * Danny DeVito as Crazy Arms * Nicholas Guest as Hyp's Father * Stephen Merchant as Pterano * Damon Wayans Jr. as Wild Arms * Cuba Gooding, Jr. as Loofah * Stephanie Beatriz as Doofah * Pete Sepenuk as Foobie * Elizabeth Daily as Rhett * Frank Welker as Getor * Jason Marsden as Rocky * Dan Castellaneta as Garfield * Zelda Williams as Melanie Griffin * Danielle Harris as Jessie Wilde * Jessica Walter as Old One * J.K. Simmons as Mr. Thicknose/J. Jonah Jameson * Dwayne Johnson as Robbie Robertson * Elizabeth Banks as Betty Brant * Ted Raimi as Ted Hoffman * Reba McEntire as Etta * Tress MacNeille as Ali's Mother/Petrie's Mother/Ducky & Spike's Mother * Brandon Michael DePaul as Shorty * Jess Harnell as Swooper * Jay Baruchel as Hiccup, a 15-year-old human Viking boy. (Guest Appearance) * America Ferrera as Astrid, a 15-year-old human Viking girl. (Guest Appearance) * Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman, a 14-year-old Viking human (Guest Appearance) * Jonah Hill as Snotlout Jorgenson, a 15-year-old Viking human (Guest Appearance) * T.J. Miller and Kristen Wiig as Tuffnut and Ruffnut Thorston, a pair of 14-year-old quarrelsome Viking human twins. (Guest Appearances) Songs * Part of that World sung by Ruby * A Whole New World sung by Littlefoot and Ali (played during the romantic flight over New York on Stormfly) * Please, Remember Me! sung by Ruby, Littlefoot and the Gang, Hiccup and Astrid. *I’m a Believer by Smash Mouth (played during the finale scene) * I’m a Believer (reprise) sung by Chomper and Hiccup *Sticks & Stones by Jónsi (played when clips from Gift of the Night Fury, Night Fury Sickness, Night Fury Curse Lifted!, and this episode are shown and the ending of the episode) * TBA * TBA Reception Ratings "Night Fury Ruby Strikes Back!" has a current score of 10/10. It is considered to be a grand return to the series since the universally hated Night Fury Curse Lifted disaster. Trivia * This was the first episode to have no original songs. This was done as an experiment as many fans complained the original songs were too annoying and unnecessary. * Considered by fans to be one of the best episodes of the series. * Damon Wayans Jr. (voice of Wild Arms) and T.J. Miller (voice of Tuffnut) are both known for playing Wasabi and Fred from Disney's'' Big Hero 6'' (2014). * This is the third episode to TBA. * Due to the episode's success, 3rd series creator, Sam Raimi and director, Dean DeBlois announced that the show would have a sister show, Ruby: The Incredible Night Fury. *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Cultural References DreamWorks' Dragons (2012-2018) * In this scene where TBA * TBA Ice Age (2002) * TBA * Just like TBA, TBA. Aladdin (1992) * A Whole New World is sung by Littlefoot and Ali in the same style as the film. Shrek (2001) *TBA Quotes * Ruby: * Chomper: * Littlefoot: * Guido: Hmm... Well... uhh... I don't know. I have no idea how to get something back. * Littlefoot: Aww. *'Ruby': So, why did they call you Hiccup? *'Hiccup': *'Ruby': *'Chomper': Oh, what happened to your left foot? *'Hiccup': Oh, must have happened while I was fighting that big dragon. Transcript Night Fury Ruby Strikes Back!/Transcript Category:The Land Before Time Category:Episodes